


Carolpreg

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Carolpreg, this is a shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: title says it all





	Carolpreg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my stupid fucking discord friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+stupid+fucking+discord+friends).



> dedicated to my stupid fucking discord friends

carol woke up in a cold sweat, stomach turning as lingering images from her dream raced through her thoughts. she barely managed to flip to the side of her bed to upchuck into the bin.  
oh shit oh fuck she thought.  
like a 16 year old who's 2 days late for her period, carol panicked over the possibility of gregananancy.  
she stumbled out of bed and washed the fuck out of her teeth. she ripped clothes off her hangers and pulled them on. stomping into her shoes, she raced over to the nearest convenience store and attempted to act casual as she rifled through her wallet to purchase the pregnancy tests.  
carol slammed the bathroom door shut back in the safety of her own home (this bitch literally lives alone dunno why she shut the damn door) and tore open a test.  
a few minutes later and the glaring pink plus symbol was staring back at her. a few more minutes later and the other test looked identical .  
"aw fuck oh shit im carolpreg"


End file.
